Dark HorseRoman Godfrey
by ToriaVillegas
Summary: The quiet shy girl Victoria
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

I walked down the trail I had left for myself. I had always walked around to clear  
my mind. It was something about night time that soothes everything. Occasionally  
I'd pass the Godfrey's house late enough to hear Roman and Olivia tonight it was  
as silent as when leaves fall.

After being at least 20 feet away from their house I started humming to myself. I  
kept walking till a disturbing stench hit my nose. It smelled of a rotting or decaying  
animal.I looked around but saw nothing but the trees and there seemed to reach out  
there limbs as if just to grab at you.

The more I had kept walking the stronger and more inhumane the scent smelt. I lifted  
my shirt to cover my nose from the fowl aroma and kept walking. Just then I heard  
something, like the sound of a leaf crunching when it gets stepped on.I quickly  
turned around to check my surroundings. "Who the hell is out the there." I yelled  
at the darkness knowing my voice would be anonymous to anyone considering I  
was a silent kind of girl. One side of me wanted an answer the other wanting it to  
remain dead silent.

When I turned back around a black figure had cross the length in front of me. The perfect  
cliche version of tall, dark, and creepy. I started jogging to try and ignore the figure. Just  
as I started there was the repeat of the leaves crunching under someone's feet. I then  
started running to get away from what ever was stepping on the leaves and the figure.  
Then there was footsteps mimicking mine no giving a damn to look back. Then was a huge  
oak tree there it looked as if it was calling me to it. I hurried to it and ran behind it.

After five minutes of complete silence a strange single wind blew and it carried the decaying  
aroma.I held breath and decided to check the road. It was completely empty, nothing there  
except the glare of the moonlight. Once I turned back facing the woods the figure stood  
above me faceless or at least it was to dark to see it. I wasted no time and went to scream  
but I had no voice like it had been stolen from me. I heard a dark, deep, menacing kind of  
chuckle before I was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Awoken in the woods I finally screamed recurring what happened during the  
night. Trying to forget would be utterly impossible I tried to get up but effortlessly  
fell onto a pile of wet leaves. "What the hell." I muttered remembering there  
was no rain last night. My eyes connected with the pile of leaves it was blood  
red. Terrified I rapidly backed up into the tree and used it to stand up. Once I  
was up I used the opposite side of the tree to walk onto the road. My body  
felt numb if I was hurt or bleeding it was hard for even me to tell. As I actually  
got on the road I walked occasionally leaning to one side or the other

Once I got to my house it was mid-afternoon 3:00 if anything. I went into the  
bathroom not giving a damn to look inside the water filled the tub, its steam  
rising to the ceiling only to fall again as a drop of my bath I put my robe on wrapping  
the belt around my waist going to the bedroom.I laid down and rested putting  
my hand under the pillow.

I woke back up 4 hours it was black out there was an intense pain in my  
mouth. Not only did it burn it felt like it had caught a flame. The blanket flew into  
the air and floated as I ran into the bathroom once more my eyes piercing at the  
mirror. My mouth flew open as I was trying to figure out why it hurt. My eyesight  
started getting blurry and I felt like I was gonna fall and gripped onto the sink  
and look down at my hands then back at the mirror. The brown from my eyes  
disappeared as they replaced by the brightest almost clearest bleu I then

realized the pain within my mouth had disappeared I reopened my mouth  
to see why the torment happened. It was near the back of my mouth the canines  
had sharpened insanely.

I walked downstairs deciding that I was just hallucinating and went into the kitchen.  
Because of the events of last night I probably wasn't gonna do my usual walk for a  
while even though the memory was nothing more than a dark figure and a  
silent was only 10 but it felt much later. I went back to my bedroom going to  
sleep so in the morning I could be ready for the hell hole known as highschool.

The alarm went off but just as i went to turn the clock off it fell to the floor smashing.  
Ignoring it I walked to bathroom an ran some water. Letting the coolness of the water  
splash into my face. Once I stopped the water I looked into the mirror paying attention to  
my mouth and then my eyes. The teeth still sharp, animal like almost and as for my eyes  
they weren't the calm brown I was use to nor were they the new bright blue that  
happened the night before. Instead they were a warm hazel with specks of grey I shrugged  
my and went back to my room to get dressed.


End file.
